The present invention relates generally to the field of computer storage systems, and more particularly to ensuring consistency in redundant backup systems.
Replication is a process by which redundant systems ensure consistency and synchronicity across multiple systems. In general, a replication process involves one or more source systems and at least one target system. The source system typically controls the replication process. In some cases, the source system is the primary server being updated and the target system serves as a redundant backup to the source system. In this case, a replication process involves the source system determining what data is on the source system that needs to be added to the target system in order to maintain consistency and synchronicity between the systems. After identifying the data to be transmitted from the source system to the target system, the source system packages the data into batches to efficiently transfer the data from the source system to the target system. In other cases, data may also exist on the target server that needs to be transmitted to the source server in order to maintain consistency and synchronicity among the servers.